


A Perfect Day for Flying

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's life changes in the Quidditch locker room.  Chapter 28.5 of GoF.  Things would have been a lot different had JKR written this.





	A Perfect Day for Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry walked down to the pitch, his Firebolt over his shoulder. It was a very pleasant early April day, a perfect day for flying.

"Damned Tri-Wizard Tournament," he muttered under his breath. "No Quidditch! It’s bad enough I’m almost eaten by a Hungarian Horntail, then almost skewered by merpeople, but no Quidditch to relax with!? Well, at least I can keep sharp chasing a snitch, unlike the rest of the team."

Harry went into the locker room and changed into his Quidditch robes then walked out to the pitch. He noticed one other person zipping around on a school broom, tossing quaffles through the hoops and then recovering them. They wore Gryffindor red and gold and Harry came to the conclusion that it was Katie Bell. He’d seen Angie and Alicia in the common room on his way out. Harry had gotten fed up listening to Ron and Hermione bicker and found himself staring way too much at Ron’s little sister, Ginny.

"She’s only thirteen!" Harry reminded himself constantly. "She’s Ron’s little sister! She is kind of cute and...Damn it, Harry! She’s RON’S little sister!"

Harry mounted his broom, released the snitch and spent a wonderful hour or so just flying after it, catching it and letting it go and catching it again. It was such a wonderful break from studying and listening to Ron and Hermione and worrying about dying in the Third Task of the tournament and staring at Ginny and...

"Damn it, Harry!" he cursed himself again. "She’s Ron’s LITTLE sister!"

Harry was fourteen and his hormones were no different than any other fourteen year old male. He very much liked Cho Chang but she was Cedric Diggory’s girlfriend and even though she was always sweet and polite to him, Harry knew she was pretty much out of his league.

Harry never had much contact with girls growing up, other than at muggle school. He was always so thin and poorly dressed and, of course, Dudley’s cousin, so girls pretty much avoided him. Hogwarts had been a revelation to him but his social skills viz-a-viz the ‘fair sex’ were still almost nonexistent.

Hermione, of course, was different. He knew that until this year, he and Ron had both thought of her as ‘one of the guys,’ more or less. Her stunning appearance at the Yule Ball had been like a bludger to the head and Ron was obviously smitten with her, and she with him, but neither had the nerve to say so. Harry figured that was why they bickered constantly. They were, he blushed at the thought, sexually frustrated.

Hermione was fifteen now, so was Ron and there were many other couples that age at Hogwarts who were often found in compromising positions but never Ron and Hermione.

Harry rather wished he could be caught in a compromising position with a pretty witch but knew his chances were rather slim. He was always an outsider, at least most other students made him feel that way. He remembered the disaster with Parvati at the Yule Ball and she had hardly spoken to him since. Neither had her sister, Padma, or their good friend, Lavender Brown, who, Harry readily admitted to himself, was a quite attractive young witch.

Of course, Harry also realized that he really didn’t know much about the opposite sex in the most basic sense either. Vernon had never told him anything about the facts of life and everything Dudley talked about was either disgusting or utterly ridiculous, such as his claim to have had sex with six girls in one night. Dudley could no sooner get a date than he could fly a broom.

All this didn’t help Harry’s frustration at himself over his lack of female companionship. Hermione was a great friend, someone he could trust and talk to, but never in a sexual sense. Besides, being muggle born she had her own sexual hangups. At least that’s what Seamus always claimed. Of course, Seamus’ tales of his own sexual conquests were about as believable as Dudley’s. Harry was fairly certain that Seamus had not deflowered the dozen witches he claimed he had. In fact, Seamus was probably as much a virgin as Harry was himself.

Harry felt pleasantly hot and sweaty and tired after his exercise and figured he would go ahead and shower in the locker room. There was still plenty of time before dinner and he was truly enjoying being outside away from the common room.

He went into the locker room, heard a shower running on the men’s side and briefly wondered who it could be. He hadn’t noticed anyone else show up to practice although he also admitted to himself that he had been either totally lost in thought or totally concentrating on catching the snitch, so someone could have been there and he honestly wouldn’t have noticed.

Harry stripped off his Quidditch robes, muttered the cleaning spell and hung them up. He wrapped a towel around himself and headed for the shower room.

"Maybe a nice wank will help me relax," he thought somewhat guiltily. Vernon had told him that wanking was evil and would make him even more of a freak than he already was. If that was the case then Dudley would be more powerful than Voldemort at this point. Over the years Harry often had to put his pillow over his head to drown out Dudley’s moans and the squeaking of his bedsprings as he wanked off to one of the numerous dirty magazines he kept under his mattress.

It was little better in the dorm room that he shared with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry was as guilty as any of them but what else could be expected from fourteen and fifteen year old wizards who desperately wanted sexual release. They certainly weren’t getting it from a witch so their hand was the only alternative.

Harry’s glasses steamed up as he entered the showers and he simply put them on a shelf, took his towel off and got under a shower head and turned it on. He sighed contentedly as the warm water relaxed his tense and sore muscles. He washed his hair, rinsed it and started to soap up his cock when the other bather suddenly snickered at him.

Harry normally didn’t care, other guys wanked off in the showers. Fred and George even helped each other which Harry found both oddly erotic and deeply disturbing. This particular snicker though was very high pitched and Harry’s mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Katie Bell walked over and got under the same showerhead that he was using.

"K...K....K...Katie?!?!" was about all Harry’s suddenly dry throat could manage.

Katie was standing next to him totally naked and dripping wet. Harry blushed furiously but couldn’t stop his eyes from feasting upon the delicious vision standing there in front of him, a smile on her sweet, full lips and mischief in her bright, blue eyes.

Katie was about five foot six and had a very, very pleasingly feminine figure. Her breasts were perhaps just a little large for her height and figure but were very firm and shapely, with rosy pink areolae and large nipples. Her waist was a little thick with muscle from all her exercising and her legs were very muscular as well. Her rear end was very firm and round and gave her robes a most attractive bulge in back that wizards always turned and watched wiggle down a corridor.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled sweetly at him, her tongue circling her lips. "What a pleasant surprise finding you in here!"

Harry quickly took his hand off his cock and covered his crotch with both hands. He was embarrassingly hard and long.

"What...what...what are you...you doing in...in here, K...K...Katie?!" he stuttered, his face red at his obvious mistake of walking into the women’s shower room.

"Watching you, Harry," she told him, her voice low and sultry as she moved even closer to him.

Harry was gripped by both utter embarrassment and total confusion. She should be livid at him for being in here and...and staring at her, but she looked unconcerned, even happy about it. She was so close to him now that Harry could see the drops of water roll down the tops of her shapely breasts and then pause for a moment at the end of a taut nipple before dropping off and finishing their journey to the floor.

Harry was afraid to move. If he did, his hands might slip and expose his manhood to her. Staying here was also out of the question though, he was obviously on the wrong side of the locker room. What if another witch came in and caught him? What if Madame Hooch showed up!? He’d be on detention for the rest of the year!

"I...I...I’m sorry, Katie, I...I...I somehow got mixed up and...and came into the wrong shower," Harry managed to stammer. "If...if you’ll cl...close your eyes, I...I...I’ll leave. I’m sorry! I...I don’t know how I..."

Katie simply smiled wider at the stammering, red faced young wizard, purring softly, "Actually, Harry, I’m on the wrong side. The water wasn’t working in the women’s showers. I figured I’d be done before you got here but, umm, I got a little distracted as well," she blushed a tad, her eyes looking down at her center then his hands, "just like you were going to."

Harry was dumbstruck. "She didn’t just say that to me, did she?" his mind whirled. "She was...was doing something to herself? A...a girl?!"

Before Harry could even form any words, Katie actually walked up to him and pressed her firm, fair body onto his. Harry was in a complete quandary. The wet, brown curls between her shapely thighs were pressing onto his hands which were covering his now throbbing erection. If he moved them though, his...his PENIS would actually be touching her!

"Katie!? Katie!?" he whined, not knowing what to do, what to say. He’d never even SEEN a naked woman in person before, only the pictures in Dudley’s dirty magazines. He had accidentally seen his Aunt Marge topless, a sight that would have traumatized any normal boy he was quite certain. Perhaps having all those nightmares about Voldemort were actually good for something.

Now here was Katie Bell, one of the prettiest witches in the school, pressing her body onto his. Why wasn’t she mad at him? Why wasn’t she covering herself? Isn’t that what women did when a man saw them naked?"

She looked up into his green eyes with her own pretty blue ones and smiled sweetly at him again.

"Harry? There’s no need to be embarrassed. It’s not like you’re the first guy I’ve ever seen naked in the showers. Oliver used to shower with me and Angie and Alicia all the time!"

"He...he...he did?" Harry managed to say. "Wh...why?" Harry immediately realized how stupid this question sounded. Why? Because he got to look at, maybe even touch, beautiful witches like Katie!

"Oh, if you think about it a moment, Harry, I’m sure you’ll figure that out," she replied in a teasing, taunting voice. "You’re very well built, Harry, almost as nice as Oliver! Do you think I’m pretty?"

"Umm, er, umm, ahh..." Harry might as well have been stupified considering how eloquent he was at the moment.

She pressed her body tightly to him, reached down and tried to pull his hands away from his crotch. Harry resisted, mumbling, "Stop, Katie, stop..."

"Don’t be afraid, Harry," she whispered, her voice soft and gentle and reassuring. "Give me your hands."

Harry’s muscles turned to mush and she pulled his hands away from his cock, put them around her waist.

"That’s...that’s a very impressive piece of equipment you have there, Harry," she gasped just a little, her eyes widening a bit as well.

"Umm, mmm, ahh..." Harry managed to gurgle. The hair between her legs was actually touching him, touching his embarrassingly long cock!

"You’ve never been with a witch before, have you, Harry? I mean, a naked one?" she asked, her eyes bright, her voice compassionate.

Harry shook his head.

"Would you like to...to play a little with me?" she breathed into his ear as her soft lips and wet tongue caressed his earlobe.

Harry managed to nod.

"Well, first we should get to know the feel of each other’s body a little better, don’t you think?" she said as she turned around and leaned her back against his chest, the cleft between her nether cheeks pressing his erection up against his stomach.

"Get some soap and...and wash my tits for me, Harry. Wash them nice and slow and gently. Can you do that?" she teased sweetly.

Harry summoned a bottle of soap and spread some on his hands, all the while painfully aware of Katie’s cheeks surrounding his cock. "Almost like a wiener in a bun!" he thought. He then blushed, startled at himself over the incredibly erotic imagery.

He softly and very tentatively reached around her and took one of her perfect breasts in each hand and began to massage the firm, white flesh with his fingers trying to avoid pressing her nipples with the palms of his hands.

Katie heaved a soft sigh and put her hands over his, pushing them tightly onto her breasts. "More soap, Harry! Press harder, Harry!" she told him. "I’m not glass, I won’t break. Please, Harry, squeeze them, pinch them, rub them hard! Please!"

Harry could only obey. He put more soap on his hands and began to rub Katie’s breasts with firm pressure. Her nipples felt so hard on his palms and he decided he wanted to touch them more intimately. He softly squeezed each of them between a thumb and forefinger, turning them this way and that.

Harry finally smiled a little as a louder moan escaped from Katie’s lips. Her ass was moving up and down along his erection in time with his pinches and twists, the whole situation rapidly becoming more erotic than anything Harry had ever been able to accomplish on his own.

"Katie, it...it feels wonderful," Harry sighed softly into her ear as he fondled her breasts and began moving his cock up and down in time with her rhythm.

"You...you haven’t felt anything, yet, Harry," she moaned softly. "Oh, please, make me cum!"

"What?" Harry mumbled. "I...I don’t know..."

She grabbed one of his hands and thrust it between her thighs. She took a couple of his fingers and began rubbing them on a hard little mound hidden in the soft, warm folds amidst her wet hair.

"Not too hard, not too soft," she commanded.

Harry started rubbing her up and down. "No! Circles! And harder!" she growled.

He complied and was rewarded by a soft hiss of pleasure leaking out between her straight, white teeth. She leaned back hard on him, forcing him back to the wall of the shower basin and out of the spray.

Harry studied her lovely face, now drawn into a tight frown of concentration, her eyes closed, her full lips slightly parted, a soft flush on her cheeks. Small whimpers and groans began to emanate from her mouth and her pointy, pink tongue flickered out and slowly, teasingly, circled her lips.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she cooed softly, her voice reflecting her pleasure. "A little harder, a little faster, yes, like that!"

All the while Harry’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what he was doing that seemed to be making Katie so pleased. His knowledge of female anatomy was pretty much limited to knowing that breasts were supposedly for nursing children, although Katie obviously enjoyed having someone rub and squeeze them. Then there was the vagina which, Harry knew, was a hole between a woman’s legs. Babies were born through there. At least that’s what the book in muggle library had said before the ancient, crabby librarian shooed him away and led him to the children’s section.

Harry had never had the facts of life explained to him other than listening to the snickering tales told in whispers by his dorm mates and the questionable advice George and Fred had imparted last summer at the Burrow. The twins didn’t seem to have any trouble associating with girls. They had both easily found dates for the Yule Ball and, according to Ron, did not show up in their dorm room until almost dawn, laughing and smiling at each other and muttering phrases like, ‘Never realized Angie was such a great shag,’ and ‘I thought Alicia was a virgin!’

Harry’s thoughts were suddenly drawn back to Katie who was now moaning rather loudly. "Am...am I hurting you, Katie?" Harry asked, starting to slow his stimulating hand.

She grabbed his hand, rubbing it harder and faster on herself, panting, "NO! Harry! Don’t stop! Please! Just...just a little longer! Just a little! Oh, gods, yes! YES! Faster, Harry, harder! Yes, like that! Please! Yes, like that...that...oh, GODS! GODS! YES!!"

Katie’s whole body shook as she kept’s Harry fingers rubbing fast and firmly on her wet, hard nub. She keened softly though her nose and teeth, her breath coming in gasps and shudders. Harry felt a sticky moisture gather on his finger tips as they stroked across two wet, soft swells of flesh between her legs. They felt almost like lips, Harry thought.

She was sighing and moaning, her shapely nether cheeks continuing to slide up and down on Harry’s now painfully hard cock. He wanted to cum, to let go and release all the tension between his legs, soothe the ache in his balls that demanded he ejaculate. But he simply couldn’t, not with Katie rubbing on him. She’d be disgusted having his spunk all over her body. Harry didn’t even like it when it got on his hands when he wanked, a witch couldn’t possibly want such sticky, gooey ‘stuff’ on her.

"Oh, gods, Harry!" she moaned, still breathing hard. "That was wonderful! Just wonderful! Oh, I came and came! You have such strong hands! And those callouses stroked me in ALL the right places!"

She pulled his hand up to her mouth and lick one of his fingers that was covered with her fluids. She put it in her mouth and Harry caught his breath as she sucked on it, rolling her tongue around it.  It was amazingly suggestive, even erotic.

She pushed his hand to his mouth. "Taste! Go on, taste! Harry! Come on!"

"Katie! I...I don’t want your...your, well, your pee in my mouth!"

She looked at him, first with anger, then with amusement, then with honest concern.

"Harry, it’s not pee, I swear to you! It’s cum! Don’t you know about cum?"

"Witches cum?" he asked blankly. "I thought only guys had cum. You know, the...the white stuff that comes out when you wank. Oh, hell, I’m sorry, Katie, I...I didn’t mean to...to be so crude, so..."

She couldn’t help it and giggled helplessly for half a minute or so. "Harry," she finally managed to say, still snickering but with true love in her eyes and voice, "you...you really don’t know much about this, do you? About sex, that is?"

He shook his head, mumbling, "No one’s ever told me anything, not...not like sitting me down and explaining it all. I mean I know that cum, er, sperm can get a witch pregnant."

"Do you know HOW sperm gets into a witch to get her pregnant, Harry?" she asked, her smile soft and kind, but still incredibly inviting.

"No, I don’t," he admitted with a sigh. "I mean, I hear all the guys talk about shagging and I assume that’s what they’re talking about. I know my cock, er, prick, er penis is...is supposed to be inside you, oh, gods, not YOU, I mean, but, you know, a witch!"

She simply couldn’t help chuckling again at Harry’s totally flustered expression. She just couldn’t believe a fourteen year old wizard could be so totally ignorant about sex. Then she recalled the stories about Harry and his upbringing and realized he probably never did have anyone to explain it to him.

"Well," she smiled coyly, her eyes glinting hungrily, "I might be willing to show you where your penis goes inside a witch when you shag! Do you think you might like that?"

Harry was again stunned silent. After a minute or so he found his voice and began stammering, "I...I, well, I guess. I...I wouldn’t want to hurt you or...or embarrass you or, well, or get you pregnant or anything."

"You won’t hurt me or embarrass me or get me pregnant, Harry, I promise you. I’m not a virgin and I very much enjoy making love. I’m on a birth control potion so you have no worries there. You have a...a very nice looking cock, Harry. It’s nice and long and thick. I would most certainly enjoy feeling it inside me, I know that. Do you want to, Harry? Do you want to have intercourse, make love, to me?"

He knew he should say no, after all, they weren’t married. Weren’t people supposed to be married before they did this? That was one other thing Vernon had screamed at him about.

However, almost of its own volition, his mouth formed the word and uttered, "Yes."

She smiled very prettily and stood on her tiptoes and gave Harry a long, warm kiss on his lips. He felt her tongue stroking along his lower lip and opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing. Before he could ask anything though, her tongue was inside his mouth, stroking and poking at his tongue, licking his gums and cheeks and the roof of his mouth.

Harry snorted in surprise then suddenly began to feel the most unusual but pleasant sensations from Katie’s ministrations. Her body was pressed firmly to his, her marvelous breasts pushed into his chest, her stomach was rubbing on his aching erection and her soft, wet pubes were tickling his testicles.

This turned out to be the final straw for Harry’s resistance.  He groaned with horror, shame and pleasure as his cock literally exploded, coating his and Katie’s stomachs with what seemed to him to be a never ending stream of semen 

His face was red, he actually had tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to push Katie away and run and hide. "I’m...I’m so...so sorry, Katie! I...I didn’t mean to! I didn’t! Honest! It...it, you...you rubbing, it just, gods, it just felt so, so good, I couldn’t help it! I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry! Don’t tell anyone! I’ll never do it again! Please!"

"Harry!" she shouted, shaking him a little. "It’s alright! It’s alright, understand!?"

"But...but, all this...this stuff! Katie! I...I wanked on you! Aren’t you disgusted with me?"

"Oh, in other circumstances, Harry, I might be upset, but disgusted? Never!" she said sweetly but emphatically. "I should have realized that you might not have the staying power of some guys since you’re a, well, a virgin. It’s alright, I promise you. Here, let me clean you off!"

Before he could stop her or even open his mouth, Katie fell to her knees and swallowed Harry’s still semi-erect cock with supple and practiced ease. Her soft, pointed tongue circled the head, probing at the edges of his foreskin, licking the sensitive, soft skin on the bottom of his glans.

Harry could barely keep on his feet and leaned back onto the shower wall, his legs feeling like jelly as Katie’s sweet, warm mouth and agile, slick tongue deftly collected and swallowed all his remaining spill. She bobbed up and down on him for a couple of minutes, her smile growing as she felt him begin to harden with desire again. Harry groaned at feeling her warm mouth and wet tongue around his manhood. It was so, so, SO much nicer that his hand.

"Oh, yes," she thought lustfully to herself, "he is such a stud! Wow, he’s almost totally hard again! Oh, maybe I’ll keep him a secret all to myself!"

She let him go with a soft plop and to Harry’s amazement began licking his cum off his firm, hard stomach.

"Katie!" he cried in surprise. "Stop! You...you don’t have to do that? Why...why would you want to put that...that stuff in your mouth anyway!?"

She smiled up at him, her lovely blue eyes glistening. "It’s delicious, Harry. Really, Harry, one of the most wonderful parts of sex is the...the, well, the fluids, the juices! That’s right, you still haven’t tasted me! Go on, Harry, lick your other finger, please!? I promise, you should really like it!"

Harry had forgotten about her ‘cum’ on his hand and cautiously brought his fingers up to his lips. He sniffed, found the aroma rather sharp then holding his breath took a very tentative lick. Katie shivered just a little at the sight of his long, wide tongue, imagining what it might feel like teasing and caressing her clit.

Harry found the flavor somewhat tangy and sour but not really unpleasant. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked it hard. A small smile creased his face at the unusual but very piquant flavor.

"This...this is what a witch tastes like?" he asked. "All witches?"

"More or less, Harry," she told him, her lips and tongue busy now on his neck and shoulders. "Did you like it? Do you like how I taste?"

He nodded, moaning softly at the sensations Katie’s soft caresses and gentle sucking were imparting on the surprisingly responsive skin of his neck. He let his hands start wandering softly over some more of her body, stroking her back and sides.

She shivered slightly, murmuring, "That feels very nice, Harry, very nice. Lower, please, lower."

He gently placed his hands on the two perfect hemispheres of her buttocks and began to knead them softly, then more firmly as she continued to mewl and hiss with sounds of pleasure and delight.

Harry thought it might be time to initiate something himself, so he leaned over and kissed her softly, then more firmly. She parted her lips and Harry let his tongue slip into her warm, sweet mouth, stroking her tongue and gums. Katie murmured with pleasure and pulled Harry tightly to her body.

"I...I think I like this!" Harry’s suddenly ignited libido told him. "Oh, her tongue, it feels so, so wonderful! Her skin, it’s so soft, so smooth."

Katie’s fingers were in his hair, teasing and playing with it as they kissed. Then one of her hands slipped down and pinched one of his nipples. Harry felt his cock harden more, even twitch a little from the amazingly intense pleasurable feelings that Katie’s actions were kindling in his body.

Her other hand now slipped down between them and wrapped around his arousal. Harry sharply inhaled as her soft, warm hand surrounded him and slowly moved back and forth, exactly how his own hand did when he was pleasuring himself. Katie’s hand, though, was a hundred times more pleasurable than his had ever been.

"Katie, Katie, Katie, oh, gods, yes!" he sighed with delight.

She took his hand with one of hers, the other still softly stroking his manhood and pulled him out of the shower. She summoned her wand and quickly transformed several towels into a very comfortable looking mattress and half a dozen pillows.

She let him go and laid down, stretching her nubile, athletic form out before his hungry eyes. The soft folds within the tantalizing brownish triangle between her legs parted just a tiny bit, exposing the pink skin of her most tender flesh. Harry’s cock throbbed at the sight. He may not have known exactly what it was he was looking at but it sure as hell looked sexy and desirable.

"Lie down next to me, Harry," she ordered him, her breasts rising and falling a little faster than normal. "Please, Harry, lie down!"

He did so and she immediately rolled her body on top of his, seized his lips with hers once more and began to rub her warm, wet center up and down on his now fully erect cock. Harry moaned blissfully, his cock, his entire body had never experienced feelings like this before.

"Katie," he asked softly, pushing her lips off his for a moment," is...is this it? Making love? It feels...feels, gods, I don’t have words!"

She smiled tenderly down at the handsome wizard beneath her. "Oh, no, Harry, this is only the preliminaries! If you like how you’re feeling now, just wait until you’re actually inside me! Actually fucking me!"

"Fu...fu...fucking you?" he stuttered. "Isn’t that, well, bad?"

"No, Harry," she smiled, her own body starting to shiver with pleasure as her slit rolled up and down along Harry’s erection. "It’s going to be wonderful! The most wonderful experience of your life! I promise you!"

She began kissing him again, ravaging his mouth with her busy tongue, all the while rubbing her clit along the velvety skin of his long, hard cock.

Harry was panting as well.  His cock was demanding release but he desperately wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her. Katie suddenly sat up on him, ground onto him hard and then threw her head back, crying, "Gods! Yes! Yes! HARRY! YES!!"

She writhed and grinded on him for another minute or two, driving him mad with lust. She straddled his hips with her knees, lifted her hips from his, then seized his throbbing hard on and positioned the head just inside her sweet, swollen labia.

Harry let out a strangled cry of pleasure at feeling her heat, her wetness, and her incredibly soft nether lips gently enfold him.

"KATIE! GODS!"

"Now, Harry, the best part!" she panted as she slowly and steadily slid her cunt down his length, whimpering as her sweet, tender flesh parted before him. She gasped with delight as she settled down on him, engulfing him within her pulsing depths to his very base.

If Katie’s hand had been a hundred times better than his own and her mouth a thousand, being inside her now – Harry knew instinctively that he was – was infinitely better. Nothing he had ever read, heard or even dreamed of could equal what his throbbing manhood was experiencing at this moment.

"Katie! KATIE!! GODS! KATIE!" he screamed in total ecstasy. "It’s...it’s...GODS!!"

Katie rippled her inner muscles along his hardness, groaning and whimpering with her own ecstatic sensations. The look on Harry’s handsome face made her heart beat even faster, made her want to give this boy, no, man, a shagging he’d remember to his dying day.

She began to slowly, steadily move her cunt, all hot and wet and tingling, up and down on his cock, sighing and cooing.  Little breaths and pants of delectation issued from her wide open mouth as her tongue lolled along her lips. He was big, very big, and stretched her delightfully as she sped her motions up slightly.

Harry could barely think, couldn’t even form coherent words, as the gorgeous witch impaled herself again and again on his cock, surrounding and tantalizing it with her softness, her heat, her moistness. He watched, totally mesmerized, as his cock would appear then disappear inside the beautiful witch, her face a mask of pure delight. She flexed herself along it again and Harry almost came, but was determined to let her tell him when. George had emphasized in his ‘lecture’ last summer that the man should wait for the woman to cum, about the only good advice he had given.

"Katie!" he moaned, his hips beginning to thrust himself up into her.  "I...I don’t know...don’t know how long...how long I can last! Please! Oh, gods, Katie! It’s...it’s so, so wonderful! Yes, gods, yes! YES!"

"Almost, Harry," she groaned, her face enraptured with passion, "I’m almost...almost there. You’re good, so good, you are, you are! Yes, almost! Just a little longer! Please! Just a little..."

Katie’s thighs squeezed Harry’s hips tightly in an involuntary spasm as her stomach clenched and her muscles undulated and rippled in orgasm along Harry’s cock. She threw her head back, shouting, "NOW! HARRY! NOW! NOW!!"

Harry pushed his aching, throbbing prick up into her a couple more times then screamed himself as he felt his balls twitch and his cock throb and tingle inside Katie as his hot cum seemed to almost rocket up into her. She continued to rock and push and pump on him, her fingers digging into his chest for support as her slippery cunt continued its erotic dance on his manhood, squeezing and pressing it within its gossamer grasp.

She rode out her orgasm, one of the most intense she ever remembered experiencing, and continued gently rocking on Harry’s still ejaculating, still hard cock as she collapsed, exhausted, onto his sculpted, slightly hirsute chest.

Harry was unable to speak, the sensations of his first orgasm inside a woman virtually overwhelming his sanity. Nothing could feel this good!  Nothing could possibly be this enjoyable, this amazing, this erotic.

They slowly caught their breath, Harry’s hands gently running up and down Katie’s back, as she sighed and moaned happily, still massaging his softening cock within her.

"Wonderful, Harry, just wonderful," she cooed, kissing his chest and nipples tenderly, stroking his shoulders and arms.

"I...I...I don’t have the words, Katie," Harry managed to mumble. "I love you!"

She smiled sweetly up into his face, her eyes bright and happy and a little misty.

"That’s very sweet, Harry," she sighed, "and I love you, too. But not the way you think or hope. Not now, not yet. Not after just one shag, as incredible and erotic as it was!"

"I do love you! I do!" Harry insisted.

"Harry," she said softly, laying her head onto his chest again. "Almost everything you feel for me at the moment is purely physical. That’s not a bad thing but it’s not love, either. I like you, Harry, I always have. I am absolutely thrilled that I was your first woman, your first lover, and could introduce you to the pleasure, the joy, the wonder of sex. I’d very much like to this with you some more, I truly would! You were an amazing lover for your first time. But, this isn’t love, Harry."

"Can’t it become love?" he asked, a tear running down his cheek.

She lifted herself up some, kissed the tear off his cheek and smile angelically down at him. "Harry, that’s about the most wonderful thing any man has ever said to me. Yes, sex can become love. I’m not saying that you and I might not become something more than just, well, just shag buddies in the future. But, honestly Harry, what were your feelings towards me before this?"

"I...I liked you, I did, as a friend. I thought you were pretty, well, you’re still pretty, of course. And...and sexy. Wow, are you ever!" he managed to say without too much of a blush.

She giggled and kissed him warmly. "You’re a wonderful man, Harry. Now, we need to get back to the castle, it’s almost dinner time. And someone has given me an appetite," she smirked.

They sadly let each other go, arose and went out to retrieve their clothes. As they were dressing, Harry asked, tentatively, "Umm, any...any chance we can do this tomorrow, Katie?"

She smiled at him again, pulled on her plain, cotton knickers, stood up, then leaned over and kissed him. "Harry! You lecherous rogue!" she snickered. "No, not tomorrow. Harry, we can’t be too blatant about this, someone is sure to catch on. You’re not the first guy I’ve shagged in the locker room but, well, other people like to do it here too. Next weekend should be perfect if the weather’s nice."

"But...but what if it isn’t? What if we can’t..." he asked, worry, even panic in his voice.

Katie looked at him sternly, but still with love in her eyes. "Harry, control yourself. Please. There will be other chances, other occasions, honest. Don’t get, well, don’t get clingy with me, alright. I know I sound cruel but I’m not, really. I like you, Harry, I really do and not just...just because you’re a stud and a half!"

Harry blushed but managed a smile.

"I certainly want to make love to you some more but we have to be discrete, you know that. Besides, once I tell some of my friends about you, they’ll want to shag your lips loose as well!"

"Tell?! Friends?! What!? Katie, you...you wouldn’t?" Harry gasped.

"Only those I trust. Harry, in addition to being great exercise and loads of fun, Quidditch, at least in my case, really makes me hot, hot for sex! Other witches are the same. Are you trying to tell me you wouldn’t make love to another witch if you had the time and opportunity?"

"I...I don’t know!" he muttered. "Who? I mean, it’s not right, is it, to...to just shag anyone who asks me. Is it?!"

"Only you can decide that, Harry," she told him honestly. "If you want love, I mean real, true romantic love, as a condition to sex, then you won’t have many takers. Harry, you’re fourteen! I’m sixteen! That’s much too young to...to be seriously in love. Why? Is there someone you really love? Cho?"

Harry blushed. "Er, well, umm," he sputtered, "I...I, yeah, I like her a lot."

"She’s Cedric’s girlfriend, Harry, and she’s faithful to him as far as I know. Other witches aren’t quite so exclusive. If you want to be in love, you need to find someone unattached and..."

Harry looked eagerly at her.

She smiled softly and stroked his cheek, continuing, "...and willing to enter into the kind of relationship you want, Harry. I like you, Harry, but I’m not in love with you. Not right now. Is there anyone else?"

"Er, well, Ginny," he mumbled. "But, well, she’s...she’s Ron’s sister so..."

"Harry Potter!!" she growled at him. "If you like her it doesn’t bloody matter WHOSE sister she is! If she wants a relationship with you that’s HER business, no one else’s! Especially not her brother’s! Any of them, the prats! You need balls for more than just the physical act of shagging, Harry! She’s very pretty and has a great personality. Next year, she’s going to be very popular, I can almost guarantee you that."

"She’s only thirteen," Harry argued weakly.

"Love doesn’t have to lead to sex, Harry. I never said a word about propositioning her!" Katie reminded him a little heatedly.

"I’m sorry, Katie, don’t be mad at me. This...this is all so new, so strange to me. Almost as strange as when I found out I was a wizard!" 

She snickered again. "Love isn’t THAT strange, Harry! Come on, finish dressing and let’s get to dinner. You’re not telling any of your buddies about this, are you?" she suddenly asked, her eyes hard.

"Well, er, umm, but, you...you said you were telling your friends, so...so I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Harry," she said very firmly. "I get enough guys hitting on me that think I’m innocent, I don’t need every guy in school to know that I’m not! Harry, I’ve only made love to four guys, all of whom I chose to make love to. Well, OK, Oliver kind of talked me into it, but I had been having very sexy dreams about him anyway. Please, Harry. Don’t tell."

Harry leaned over and kissed her, deepening it as she responded. After a couple of minutes he backed off, sighing, "I promise, Katie, I won’t. Damn! I wanted to shut all those wankers in my room up!"

She laughed as they started walking back to the castle, "You’ll know what happened, Harry, that’s all that’s important. It was really, really good, Harry, I mean that. Maybe having absolutely no prior experience simply forced your...your, I don’t know, your primeval urges and memories to take over and ravage me! Gods, Harry, honest! My pussy is purring like a well-fed Kneazle!"

Harry blushed but snickered at the imagery, thinking of Crookshanks and Hermione and then shut down that line of thought very quickly.

Katie noticed his look. "Hmm, who were you thinking of, Harry? Tell me!"

Without thinking he responded, "Umm, Hermione and Crookshanks and, oh, shit! Katie!!"

She laughed as they approached the castle doors. "I’ll never tell, honest, Harry. Hermione is a very attractive witch, there’s no need to be ashamed or embarrassed that you think of her as more than just a friend. But, she’s got lots of hangups. Ginny would be better for you. Besides, she’s sweet on you anyway, you know."

Harry looked shocked. "She’s what?! No, she isn’t! I’m just a friend, we’re just friends!"

"Now, Harry, now!" she laughed, "That’s your situation now! If you like her, pursue her. Do you mind walking in with me?"

They were at the doors to the Main Hall. Harry gulped, knowing there would be endless stares and snickers and jokes. Then he looked at Katie, looked into her lovely eyes and made up his mind.

"I would be honored and pleased to walk in with you, Miss Bell!" he proclaimed, bowing.

They did so, talking normally, Harry with his broom still over his shoulder. There was, indeed, something of a stir, whispers and glances and fingers pointing. He sat down between Hermione and Ron as Katie continued on down the table to sit with Angelina and Alicia.

"What was all that about, mate?" Ron asked, his head turning from Harry to Katie and back and forth.

"What was what about?" Harry replied. "She was out on the pitch practicing, just like me. I played chaser with her for awhile. Even a little keeper, just for the hell of it. We’re just keeping sharp, Ron, that’s all."

Hermione looked at him oddly, then gave him the merest shadow of a smile and returned to her dinner.

Harry looked across the table at Ginny, who gave him a shy smile, then looked down at her plate, her cheeks turning pink.

"How have you been today, Ginny?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

She looked up at him, startled. "F...F...F...Fine, Ha...Ha...Harry," she managed to stutter.

Ginny looked down at her plate again, blushing deeper. "Way to go, Ginny!" she cursed herself. "Way to impress someone, you...you twit! Stutter at them."

She nervously looked up and saw Harry was still smiling at her, his green eyes staring at her with a strange clarity. She smiled again and returned to her dinner.

Later that night in the dorms, Katie was writhing on her bed behind silenced and sealed curtains as Alicia’s facile tongue probed and tickled her womanhood. Katie tangled her fingers in Alicia’s hair as the older witch thrust her tongue deep inside her, twisting and curling it most excitingly.

Katie stiffened, then arched her back, panting as Alicia forced a wonderful orgasm from her. "Alicia! Gods, yes! Alicia!!"

Alicia looked up from Katie’s pulsing cunt, licked her clit a couple of times and smiled as Katie shivered with delight.

"Katie Bell!" Alicia said accusingly. "You’ve been shagged! And recently! You little whore!"

Katie couldn’t hide her blush but denied the charges vigorously. "I...I have not! How dare you, Alicia Spinnet! Besides, since when do I need YOUR permission to shag someone!?"

Alicia giggled, licked Katie a few more times then moved up beside her and kissed her deeply. The two witches reveled, sharing their tangy essences, since Katie had been servicing Alicia in the same manner not fifteen minutes earlier.

"Come on, confess! I know the taste of spunk as well as anyone! Someone’s was still inside you, Katie!" Alicia prodded. "Who was it? Was he any good!?"

"Oh, he was, Alicia, he was!" Katie squealed.

Alicia placed a couple of fingers on a spot on Katie’s rib cage. "I’ll tickle you until you pee yourself," she threatened, giggling harder, "if you don’t tell me who! And quick!

Katie shook her head and endured a few minutes of squealing, wriggling torture as Alicia tickled her friend and lover mercilessly.

"I give! I give!" Katie finally yelled. "Stop! Please, Alicia, stop!"

"OK, confess," Alicia grinned, kissing her sweetly.

"Harry."

Alicia’s eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. "Ha...Ha...Harry? As in Harry Potter?" she gasped, not sure she had heard her right.

"You know any other Harrys at this school?" Katie replied. "Alicia! He...he’s just amazing! I couldn’t believe it either! And...and to make it even better, I got his CHERRY!"

"NO!" Alicia gasped again, her hands going to her mouth. "Harry was a virgin!?"

"He didn’t even know where my cunt was, that’s why I rode him," Katie answered. "But, he sure knows where it is now! Alicia, he..he’s hung like a Welsh Green and...and he’s really sweet. Just be gentle with him, you know how shy and...and, well, not timid exactly, but not too aggressive he is. I’m certainly looking forward to the next two years with him, I can tell you that!"

"Should we let Angie know?" Alicia asked slyly.

"Oh, fair’s fair. She turned us all on to Roger Davies. Do you think he actually got to shag Fleur after the Yule Ball?" Katie wondered aloud.

"I wouldn’t be surprised," Alicia replied, nodding. "She just exuded sensuality and Roger is a right good lover."

"So’s Harry, Alicia, really!" Katie panted. "Maybe not quite Oliver or Roger, well, not yet. You want to sleep with me all night?"

Alicia kissed Katie warmly, peeked out of the curtains. "No, I’d better go. You’re so sweet, Katie, in so many ways. How did you get him?"

Katie giggled. "The old ‘water isn’t working on my side’ trick. Once I got him to relax, Alicia, he really got into it!"

In his own dorm room, Harry listened, a grin on his face, as his four roommates all wanked. Harry didn’t feel the need tonight. Gods, no!

He reached down and caressed and rubbed his cock, brought his fingers to his face and sniffed. Katie’s tangy scent was still there. Harry licked his fingers, smiling happily as the sapid flavor brought the incredible events of the afternoon flooding back to him.

"I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t still have Katie’s...Katie’s cum on me. Oh, gods, I can’t wait until next weekend!" he mused happily to himself. "I wonder who she’s told? Gods, I wish I could shout it from the rooftop, that would shut Seamus and Dean up, the wankers!"

At that moment, Dean came, breathing hard and mumbling, "Katie, Katie! Oh, Katie!"

Harry buried his face in his pillow as he laughed out loud. He also thought about the evening in the common room. He offered to help Ginny with her Charms essay and she finally managed to get the courage up to agree.

"She really is pretty," Harry reflected, "and talented. She’s almost as shy as I am. Wait, that’s not true. She’s only shy around ME! With anyone else she’s open and talkative and...good gods! Was Katie telling the truth? Does Ginny really, actually fancy me? But she’s Ron’s sister!"

Katie’s scathing rebuke replayed in his memory. "If you like her it doesn’t bloody matter WHOSE sister she is!"

Did he really like Ginny? Well, of course he liked her, but until this afternoon he had never, never, thought about her in a sexual manner. Harry felt himself getting hard as he tried vainly to erase the image of Ginny’s slender, pale body stretched out on satin scarlet sheets. Her amazing red pussy wet and glistening for him and...

"Harry!" he shouted at himself. "She’s THIRTEEN! But Katie’s right. There’s no reason we can’t be friends, good friends. Who knows, as she gets older, more mature, she may agree to, heck, she may even ask for sex. Katie said Oliver deflowered her last year. That means she was only fourteen, maybe fifteen. It seems so young, but Katie says it’s not all that unusual for a witch to give up her virginity rather early."

Harry thought about all this. It was wrong to make friends with Ginny, hell, with any witch, for the sole purpose of eventually wanting to have sex with them. Sex should be an added bonus, as it were, not the aim of a relationship. If an experienced witch wanted to have intercourse with him, that was different. He searched his feelings, his heart even, and discovered that he liked Ginny Weasley, he liked her a lot. He determined then and there that he would start being much friendlier, much closer to her. His life was difficult enough what with Voldemort plaguing his dreams and the damned final task of the Tournament. A friendly relationship without the pressure of wanting make it physical should be very fulfilling, even relaxing. And, if he desired sex, he could ask Katie and who knows who else.

"It would be nice to...to be able to make love every night if...if what happened today is what happens all the time!" Harry decided. "But, it’s not going to so let’s just let things happen as they fall. In a couple years, who knows, maybe Ginny might be willing to...to give herself to me but even if she doesn’t, I think I’d really treasure her friendship. She’s not as...as driven, uptight, tense as Hermione. Well, at least she doesn’t let things get to her like Hermione does, other than Ron trying to boss her around."

Ron came at that moment, gasping, "Hermione!"

Harry snorted, turned over and decided he’d better get some sleep. Hopefully next Saturday would be a perfect day for flying. Maybe even as perfect as today had been!


End file.
